Halloween Terror
by penguin adventures
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night when the penguins, the north wind, the lemurs, and Marlene decide to tell scary stories. with stories featuring Jiggles, The Graveyard eight, a spooky trail, evil cheeseloafs, and more this is the Halloween of...horrors. READ ON IF YOU DARE! Whahahaha!
1. Chapter one: it begins

October 31st 2016

Halloween night

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

(song suggestion: thriller) It was a dark and stormy night…thunder shock the ground and lighting lit up the sky. Our base was dark with the only light being our flashlights and the occasional burst of lighting. A latern was in the center of the base. Kowalski, Private, Marlene, Rico, Classified, Short fuse, Eva, and corporal, The Lemurs, and I were gathered around it. "Kowalski," I said, "Power outage options?" "um do something to past the time," Kowalski replied. "Oh great Halloween party penguins!" Julian complained, "it was so boring that even the electricity left!"

"does he always complain this much?" Classified said. "Yep," Rico said. "I have an idea!" I said. "Does it involve scary stories?" Private said. "Brilliant idea private!" I said, "that's better then my plan!" "Commence operation: HALLOWEEN TERROR!" Rico laughed evilly for effect, "Whahahahahaha!" "Can I tell a story about julian the handsom vampire…blah?" Julian said. "what dare I ask is that one about?" Marlene said. "It is about how Julian the Handsom Vampire…blah…embarks on a adventure. An adventure with forbiddin love in the form of a beguiling lady werewolf…" "I think I heard enough," I said. "so can I tell the…" "NO!" we all shouted.

"There will be no love stories today," I said, "we are about to embark on a terror-filled adventure…if you can't handle it…there's the hatch!" Private quickly ran towards the ladder, "Your not afraid private?" I said, "the penguin who took down the monster known as Dave…is afraid of scary stories?" "is that a challenge?" Private said. "Yes," I replied. "Fine I'm going to stay longer then you!" Private said, "because I got a story!" "you do?" I said, "it doesn't involve lunacorns does it?" "yes," Private said. "I don't think so," I said, "Kowalski your up!"

"Okay," Kowalski said, "It is time for the story of the graveyard eight!" "we already heard this one," Private said, "in song!" "Oh no you haven't," Kowalski said, "that song didn't do the story justice…now prepare yourself for the real song." "oh dear," Private said. Kowalski pulled out a banjo and started to play. "Please no," Private said. Kowalski cleared his throat and started to sing…

Pull up a seat, and set a spell,

While this spooky tale I relate,

'Bout the meanest mess of steel and wheels,

Man ever did create.

The bus called Graveyard Eight!

Rico ( in Rico-ese ):

The bus called Graveyard Eight!

( Regurgitates bus toy) Ooooh!

Kowalski:

Now the story begins long ago,

In a bus factory in Chicago,

On a cold Halloween night,

A newly built bus was possessed.

And that bus will become

The Bus called graveyard eight!

Rico:

The Bus called Graveyard eight!

Kowalski:

The bus was shipped from Chicago to New York,

Under the cover of darkness,

One October night.

And a reign of terror began

The Reign of the Graveyard eight!

Rico:

The reign of the graveyard eight!

Kowalski:

Runs midnight to dawn, no driver in sight,

Fuelled by evil incarnate,

Never slowin' down as it prowls the town,

Plowing animals down to their fate.

Better run from Graveyard Eight!

Rico ( in Rico-ese ):

Better run from Graveyard Eight !

(A toy unicorn, a rubber duckie and a bunny doll are regurgitated by Rico) Lookout!

( Rico runs over the toys with the bus) Aw!

Kowalski:

So hear and fear, and keep the kids clear,

Of this express to the Pearly Gates,

If you fail to heed this warning,

Then your fate is sealed.

And your life,

Will be claimed,

by the Bus called graveyard eight!

Rico:

The Bus called graveyard eight!

Kowalski:  
one night it was finally defeated,

By four brave penguins.

If that bus is ever reborn,

Then our doom will come,

In the form of

the meanest mess of steel and wheels,

Man ever did create.

The Bus called graveyard eight!

Rico:

The Bus called graveyard eight!

Kowalski & Rico:

THE BUS CALLED GRAVEYARD EIGHT! Yah!

"great start Kowalski," I said, "who's next?" "um…" "don't answer that," I said, "Classified your next." Classified put his flashlight up to his face, "are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure," I said. "very well," Classified said, "turn off your flashlights this one is better…IN THE DARK!" all the flashlights and the latern were turned off and classified began. "It was a dark and stormy night…"

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter two: trail of doom

(Classified's POV)

The base was quickly shrouded in darkness. Once I was satisfied that the perfect level of darkness was accieved I began. "It was a dark and stormy night…" **IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT. AND A YOUNG WOLF AND HIS FELLOW WOLF FRIENDS WERE HEADING HOME AFTER A NIGHT OF TRICK OR TREATING…** "why are you using the speak and spell set to it's deep unsettling voice setting," Private said. "Actually that sounds like the ridicously deep unsettling scary voice," Kowalski said. "obviously because it sounds deep and unsettling and scary," Skipper said, "that the key part." "would you stop interrupting," Julian said, "your ruining the mood. "contiune," Private said. "it's too late," I said, "the mood gone…Private ruined it." "what?" Private said. "restart!" Skipper said.

 **IT WAS A DARK AND CREEPY NIGHT…** "now your changing the intro," Private said. "Private!" we all shouted. "Mort likes dark and creepy," Mort said. **IT WAS A DARK, CREEPY, AND STORMY NIGHT. TRICK OR TREATING WAS WELL UNDERWAY AS A PAIR OF YOUNG WOLVES MOVED FROM HOUSE TO HOUSE AMID THE MASSES OF OTHER COSTUMED TRICK-OR-TREATERS. AFTER A WHILE THE PAIR OF WOLVES THEIR BAG FULL OF CANDY AND OTHER TREATS REALIZED THAT TRICK-OR-TREATING WAS ALMOST OVER. ONE OF THE WOLVES DECIDED THAT THEY SHOULD TAKE A SHORTCUT THROUGHT THE DARK AND CREEPY WOODS…** "Don't go into the woods!" Private shouted. "I'm not at the scary part yet," I said restarting again. "It was a dark and stormy night…ect. Ect. Ect. Trick-or-treat… two wolves…dark and creepy woods…" **THE PAIR RUSHED DOWN THE TRAIL THROUGH THE DARK AND CREEPY WOODS THE LIGHTS OF THEIR HOUSE COULD BE SEEN IN THE DISTANCE. THERE ONLY GUIDE IS THE LIGHT OF THE FULL MOON THAT LOOMED OVER THE HALLOWEEN NIGHT….LOW ba** tterrrry…."

"Oh come on!" I shouted. "there goes another one," Kowalski said. "Oh cliffhanger!" I pulled out the voice changing device and contiuned… **THEIR HOUSE WAS SO CLOSE WHEN THEY TRIPPED AND FELL SCATTERING THEIR CANDY EVERYWHERE. THEY TRIED TO GET BACK UP** **BUT FOUND THAT THEY WERE UNABLE TO MOVE. THEY LOOKED BACK TO SEE ROOTS GROWING AROUND THEM. AND BEFORE THEY COULD AS MUCH AS SCREAM THE ROOTS DRAGGED THEM INTO THE GROUND…"** I flicked on my flashlight and brought it up to my face, "AND THEY WERE NEVER SEEN AGAIN!" "Ahhhh!" Private shouted. "whaaaaa!" Mort shouted. suddenly Kowalski flicked the latern back on and several flashlights flickered to life.

"Whoo! That's scary for you suckers!" Shortfuse said. "Yeah," Skipper said, "what do you got?" "Pass," shortfuse said. "pass," Corporal said. "pass," eva said. "then I guess you're a bunch of chickens," Skipper said. Eva turned to skipper and said, "very well…" she cleared her throat and began…

It was a dark and stormy night in toleto. "Not toleto!" Mort shouted. "Ohio," eva said. "Ahhhhh!" Mort shoued. "The end." "Well…that was…Kowalski what's the word I'm looking for?" skipper said. "Lame," Kowalski said. "yes that the one," I said, "rico what do we do with people who tell lame stories?" Rico hacked up a pumpkin craved a face into it and smashed onto Eva's head. "You will now wear this Jack-o-latern of shame until the last story has been finished," I said. "Oh you been shamed!" Short fuse said. Short fuse and corporal high-fived. Rico put a jack-o-latern on both of their heads. "What why do we need to where the Jack-o-laterns of shame!" "because you passed and didn't tell any scary stories," I said. "Oh!" short fuse said. "can I unpass?" Corporal asked. "there are no givebacks in this unit," I replied.  
(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter three: Jigglenstein

(Kowalski's POV)

"Okay Kowalski," Skipper said, "tell me you have a good story…" "of course," I replied. Their was a flash of lighting followed by earsplitting thunder. "Ahhh!" I said. Rico pulled out another pumpkin. "Begin!" Skipper said. I cleared my throat… "Okay," I said, "once there was a disgruntled scientist…" "I already don't like this story," Private said.

"He was never understood by his comrades I mean why would a bunch of birdbrains understand…" "Okay, I'm going to stop you before you go into uncontrolled rant mode…" Skipper said. "His fellow scientist always interrupted his lectures and his scientific experiments with questions that made no sense and comments that had nothing to do with science. One day he had enough…"

Kowalski's story

(Kowalski's narration)

"This will show those Science haters," he said his equipment surging with energy, "those birdbrains won't doubt my genius when I do the one thing they will never accomplish!" "Ready the lighting gather! We need all the power we can get!" he shouted. "Yes master," his hunched back minion replied pulling a switch. A platform was raised to the top of the scientist's castle. The scientist worked and toiled splicing DNA until he had the perfect lifeform sequenced in his test tube. He added gelatin mix as a storm moved in. "Open the blast way!" He shouted.

A door was open as a lighting rod rose from the center of the lab. A phasmatic energy orb was actived with the flick of a switch. Thunder boomed from above as the storm blocked out the starfilled sky. A bolt of lighting blasted from the cloud above and traveled down the lighting rod and the orb of energy. A vile of Macuffin 2-39 exploded splashing onto the test tube of DNA and gelatin. Electricity sparked and the Phasmatic energy orb exploded destroying most of the lab.

When the smoke cleared sitting on the table was a small cube. "I made…a cube…of jello," the scientist said. Suddenly the cube jumped. "IT'S ALIVE!" suddenly a bunch of armed soldiers entered. "Your monster ends now!" they shouted. "You do not understand!" he shouted, "You do not understand!" The cube suddenly started to grow until it was the size of a party like a rockstar partybus. "I have created life! I have created JIGGLES!" suddenly the cube turned on it's creator and ate the scientist and the soldiers in one quick swoop. They were quickly digested and the creature known as Jiggles went on a unstoppable rampage!"

(Kowalski's POV)

"And everyone died…the end," I said as jiggles jumped onto a table. "JIGGLES!" Skipper shouted pulling out a baseball bat, "MONSTER!" "No!" I shouted as Skipper rushed the cube with the bat. Jiggle somehow managed to grab the bat and started to hit skipper with it. "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted between hits, "Make…your…creation…stop!" "Jiggles stop!" Jiggles stopped and the baseball bat dropped to the ground. Rico craved a jack-o-latern of shame out of a mini pumpkin and placed it on top of jiggles. "bad jiggles!" rico said. Jiggle just sucked up the pumpkin and a few moments later spit it out. The little pumpkin hit mort in the head. "ow!" Mort said.

I pulled out my notepad, "Jiggles does not like pumpkin…" "My head is spinning," Mort said before passing out a julian's feet. "Ah!" Julian said, "Not the feet!" Julian then kicked the unconscious mort across the base. Their was a cracking sound followed by a loud crash. "Ringtail," Skipper said. "what only the king can touch the royal feet Mort knows this!" "Mort was unconscious!" "where am I? and why is it dark and squishy…oh…POPCORN!" "rico," I said. "blah," rico said hacking up Mort holding a box of popcorn. "alright you nancycats," Skipper said, "it's time for a real story!"


	4. Chapter Four: The cheese loaf of evil

"wait a real real story…or a real scary story," Marlene said. "Oh it's real," I said. "Oh no," Kowalski said, "you said we were taking that to our graves…" "wrong story Kowalski," I said. "Oh…" "Not skora, or snakehead or destroyer of worlds," Private said. "Okay," I said, "once a long time ago…their was this cheeseloaf…" "That got processed by the destroyer of worlds which destroyed six worlds," marlene said. "No this is another cheeseloaf," I said, "From the kitchen of the villainous Dr. Bottleblow!" "Oh no not…" "yes," I said, "Blowhole terrible plot known as…"

flashback…

"OPERATION: DEATH-CHEESE!" "Operation…Death-cheese? Seriously?" I said. "there was a vote," Blowhole said. "Cheese of death sounds better," red one said. "Now turn your attention to my new lair theater system Ultra High Defintion with surrounded sound…extremely spendy." "always gets the good stuff," Kowalski said. suddenly a cheeseloaf appeared, "delicious on spread on crackers what's your point." "Now imagine this cheeseloaf was alive and carnivous!" Suddenly a mutant cheeseloaf appeared on screen with a mouth filled with sharp teeth. "Oh dear," Private said. "That image will haunt me," Kowalski said.

[Flashback interrupted]

"and this is scary how?" Marlene said. "Ahhh!" Rico shouted hiding behind the TV. "is it scary now?" Kowalski asked pulling down a screen with a projected image of the death-cheese. "Ahhh!" Julian shouted. "Okay…now it's scary," Marlene said. "And the scary part is it's real," I said. "we have the Death-cheese case on file," Classified said, "regretfully." "reading the file give me nightmares for weeks," short fuse said. "now if you would let me finish…"

Flashback

"Pen-gu-wins I present…" "DEATH-CHEESE!" "and with this mutant food product at my side…I will rule land and sea!" "Um there is a way to defeat it," Kowalski said, "eat it." "Foolish penguins," Blowhole said, "the Death-Cheese can releash cheese dust that turns any cheese product into more Death-Cheese!" "Oh," Kowalski said, "but it going to take forever to get to deli's and supermarkets." "actually," Blowhole said, "takes to my…" "ORBITING CHEESE MUTATION ARRAY!" "it will happen…right now," Blowholes. "based on my calculations…that a lot of death cheese," Kowalski said. "we going to stop you!" I said. "Sadly Pen-gu-wins…I unleashed the…" "MINDJACKER…" "ergh" Blowhole said. "DEATH-CHEESE!" "…and the…" "MINDJACK … JACK …. JACKER …" "ergh!" "ORBITING CHEESE MUTATION ARRAY!" "an hour ago!"

(end of flashback)

"So how did you stop it?" Marlene said. "Oh that was this morning," I said. "AND YOU DID NOTHING!" "UNIT, North Wind, IPSA, and the militaries of the world are on the case," Classified replied, "so is IASA and the other animal intelligence agencies." "Oh," Marlene said, "what does IASA mean again?" "International Animal Spy Alliance," Kowalski replied. Rico suddenly hacked up a cheeseloaf. "Rico No!" we shouted as the Cheeseloaf started to attack rico. "Whaa!" rico shouted. "Kill the cheese! Kill it!" Mort shouted. Rico hacked up his flamethrower and flambayed the cheese until it melted.

But now a melted mass of cheese was attacking rico. "ahh!" Rico shouted. blasting the flamethrower until the melted cheese turned to ash. Julian accidently turned on the Tv. "This is chuck charles reporting that the terrible mutant cheese uprising contiunes, and the King cheese loaf is still at large. If you are allergic to cheese stay indoors…and if you already have cheese in your house…well…your doomed." Chuck charles then turned to a military looking guy, "So what is the military's plan to destroy these cheesemonsters?" "we are going to airstrike the cheese out of the cheese! And we are going to cut the cheese off…" Suddenly a massive blob of mozoralla appeared and jumped at the screen. "This is chuck charles reporting…that I'm getting the heck outta of here!" "What for me!" the camera man shouted.

"Oh great," Marlene said. "we don't care much for cheese anyway," I said. "Um…what about the cheese sauce I keep in the fridge for my broccoli," Private said. "Oh," rico said. "what about my emergency cheese supplies!" Julian said. "What about the emergency cheese dibble supplies?" Kowalski said. "What about the cheesy bits in the zoo vending machine?" Maurice said. "I don't know about julian's cheese supplies but it don't think artificially cheese is effected." "Let's see," Kowalski said reading a bag of cheesy dibbles, "the cheesiest cheese that ever cheesed with the crunchist dibbles on earth." Suddenly the cheesy dibble bags started to move. "Ah!" Kowalski shouted. The bag opened to reveal mort munching on dibbles, "these are delicious!" mort said.

"but my cheese dip is real cheese," Private said. "We don't have to worry about that," I said opening door to Kowalski's lab revealing jiggles doing battle with cheese dip. Jiggles was winning the fight by eating it's enemy. "Hmm," Kowalski said, "Jiggles really likes cheese." A bunch of fish landed insided jiggles and he spit it all out. "Jiggles still does not like fish," Kowalski replied. Suddenly blowhole appeared on screen, "greetings pen-gu-wins and happy Halloween," blowhole said, "my deathcheese will contiune to multiply!" "What happens when the deathcheese turns on you?" I said. "Easy I just use my…POWER BALLAD SOLO!" "Oh no," I said, "just cut off our cheesy dibble supply lines!" "NO," Blowhole said turning the TV off. "Eureka!" Kowalski said, "I just found a way to reverse the death-cheese effect!" "and?" I said. "except we don't have any power," Kowalski said. I turned off the TV, "Plug it into the immergency generator!" I said. "Okay," Malene said, "It my turn…" "Duh duh duh!" rico said

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter five: here comes the claws

(Skipper's POV)

"Duh duh duh!" Rico said. "this is the story of the wild otter…" Marlene said, "and I might need you guys to help tell the tale…" "very well," I said. "the story begins on a normal day…" "When we went to get delicious snowcones!" Julian said. "But as soon as we left the zoo…" Marlene said. "horrible things happened…" Kowalski said, "after we got snowcones of course." "we have this on file," Classified said holding up a file title Otter gone wild. "Oh," I said, "well to ruin a story classified. "Marlene was about to have you guys tell a story we all already know about." "yes," I said, "rico!" Rico placed a Jack-o-latern of shame on Marlene's head. "okay," I said, "Marlene you have a chance to redeem yourself."

"okay," Marlene said, "IT WAS A DARK AND SPOOKY NIGHT!" "good start," I said. "and a young otter struggled to maintain her feral instincts until it…" "The CLAWS CAME OUT!" Marlene said, "the end." "Ahhh!" Private said, "that made no sense!" Rico placed a jack-o-latern of shame on top of marlene's jack-o-latern of shame. "Oh come on!" Marlene said. "Try again," I replied. "Okay! Okay!" Marlene said, "this is the real story!" Suddenly there was a loud explosion from Kowalski's lab. "Noo!" "What was that!" I shouted. "My device to stop the Death-cheese exploded!" Kowalski said, "taking the emergency generator with it!" "What!" I said.

"Try the royal generator!" Julian said. "great idea!" Kowalski said holding a strange device. "I'll take you there!" Mort said going out the secret exit. "wait for me!" Kowalski said running after the lemur. "Okay," Marlene said, "A otter left the zoo for the first time. She had never been outside the zoo before and as soon as stepped out of the zoo…the wide open cage free environment was too much for her causing her to go wild. She attacked and hurt her friends but that was not the horrible part…she fell hopelessly in love with the most annoying lemur in the world." "I AM NOT ANNOYING!" Julian shouted.

"under influence of her wild instincts she kidnapped the lemur and climbed up to the top of the eygptian obelisk in central park…her penguin friends tried to get her down from the obelisk with biplanes. But they were no match for the wild otter who took out all but one… and that one biplane was enough to rescue the lemur and get the wild otter into a cage. When they got her back to the zoo she reverted back to normal but the damage was done. She never left the zoo again because if she did she would turn back into the feral version of herself. A few months later she really wanted to go to a concert and her friends use a device to separate her feral self from her normal self. Turning her into a nervious wreak. Her feral side escaped and wreaked havoc across the city. They were able to stop her feral half now called littlefoot. And by putting her feral half and her normal half back together they were able to stablish her ridding her of her wild side forever. She is now able to leave the zoo whenever she please but she is always fearful of her wild side coming back…"

"And then one day…" Marlene said before placing a flashlight in front of her face, "IT RETURNED!" "Ahhhhhhhh!" everyone shouted. Marlene was on the floor laughing, "you should have seen the looks on your faces!" Marlene said. "Psst," Julian said, "You call that a story?" "Yeah!" Maurice said, "that wasn't even scary!" "Mort likes's scary!" "Oh yeah?" I said, "what do you got?" "well um…" "do we need to give you a jack-o-latern of shame?" I said. "Oh your asking for it now," Julian said, "Maurice! Scary music!" scary music blared out of julian's MP3. "begin!" I said.

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: Lemur tales

(Kowalski's POV)

"Okay me first!" Mort said. "Kowalski," Skipper whispered. "It is done," I replied, "I set the anti-deathcheese device to go off in about an hour." "good," I said. Mort began his story, "There was once an ugly mango," Mort said, "and it was so ugly…that everyone died. The end!" "Ahhh!" Julian shouted, "every ugly mango must be destroyed!" "I don't get it," Private said. "I have a better one," Mort said, "There was once a ugly lemur…who was so ugly…that not even the fossa wanted to see him. In fact the lemur was so ugly that everyone went crazy…and then died…the end."

"strike one," I muttered. "I have an even better one," Mort said. "There was once an annoying lemur," Julian said, "who was so annoying that the king banished him from the kingdom forever…" "forever?" Mort said. "FOREVER!" "ever…ever…ever," Maurice said. "But even though he was banished," Julian said, "he suddenly turned ugly…so ugly in fact…that everyone died! AND THEN CAME BACK AS SPACE TRAVELING ZOMBIES!" "whoo!" rico said. "Strike two," I said. "There was once a Handsom Vampire king…blah," Julian said, "who fell in love with a werewolf queen and their Vampire were-wolf offspring took over the mortal realm and everyone died!" "Strike three," I muttered.

"why do all they stories end with everyone dying," Private said. "There was once a deathbringing asteroid that was hurtling towards the earth!" Julian said, "the governments of the world decided to fired their nukes at the asteroid in order to destroy it. But all the nukes did was create a massive crater. The now radioactive asteroid slammed into the earth and everything turned into zombies and then everyone died!" "Strike four," I muttered. "YOUR OUTTA HERE!" Rico said knocking Julian and Mort out of the base with a baseball bat. "There was once a ugly banacle!" Julian shouted as he fell back to the earth, "who was so ugly that everyone…"

there was a loud crash followed by, "Ow." "Maurice tell me you have actual scary stories?" I said. "Oh yes," Maurice said, "there was once a handsom vampire that was the most feared monster in all the land…but the vampire had a competitor a gaint mutated fossa known only as the KING FOSSA! The vampire decide to send his most loyal subject who he found annoying as a unexpected champion to destroy the king fossa. A few days later the assassin the handsom vampire sent returned as a hideous were-fossa." "I like where is is going," I said.

"The King fossa was right behind the were-fossa with an army of were-fossas. The forces of the King fossa attacked. And the handsom vampire could only watch in shock as his forces were all destroyed. In a fit of rage the vampire attack the King fossa. The vampire bit the King fossa but the king fossa scratched the vampire at the same time. The two monsters transformed into vampire fossa and turned dumb and were both destroyed by the rising sun." "that wasn't scary," Marlene said. "but he ended it with an epic monster battle!" I said. "thank you." "No fair he stole my handsom vampire story!" Julian shouted. suddenly the power came back on, "and it got our minds off the power outage," I said, "and that's the point."

"good," classified said as Halloween music filled the base, "let finish this party shall we…back to the pumpkin craving…" suddenly a loud clapping filled the base, "bravo! Bravo!" blowhole said, "fanastically scary stories!" "Blowhole!" I shouted. "Lemurs, Otter, Pen-gu-wins, North Wind," Blowhole said, "you think you can exchange scary stories without me?" "Um…what do you got," I said. "I have a real shocker," Blowhole said. "Rico dim the lights," I said, "and everyone sit down…when blowhole has a scary story…prepare for anything." "Yes land mammals and avians," Blowhole said, "take a seat…"

(End of chapter six)


	7. Attack of the mutant candy

(Dr. Blowhole's POV)

"alright pen-gu-wins," I said. "this is chuck charles reporting that the Deathcheese crisis is over!" that annoying Tv reporter reported, "but is our cheese safe again? Find out at our news at six!" I turned off the Tv, "I don't know how you did it," I said, "but I will have my revenge…" "begin you story," Skipper as Rico craved a…jack-o-latern?" I also noticed that several people had jack-o-laterns on their heads. The central park animals have strange tradtions. I began my story, "I am about to relate a story that Skipper is too embrassed to want to remember…"

"Oh no," Skipper said, "not our most embrassing battle!" "back in september," blowhole said, "I embarked on my most creative revenge plot I ever conceived!" "skipper why are you wearing earmuffs?" Marlene asked. "what?" Skipper said. "I can't hear you," Kowalski said. "la-la-la-la!" Private said, "I'm not here!" Rico was holding his favorite doll tightly and covering it's "ears". "This is the night I presented…"

flashback

"KILLER CANDY!" "really?" skipper said. "let me guess you plan on unleashing a army of mutated sugary sweets on the city!" Kowalski said, "thus creating candy chaos that will engulf the entire world!" "You left out the part where I then rule the entire world!" I said. "except it's not going to happen," Kowalski said. "Not falling for the balance trick ever again," I replied. Kowalski took a sip out of a mug and then spat out the water all over rico's face. "did you literally have that mug on you all this time!" Skipper said. "sorry," Kowalski said, "thought I would get thirsty…" "anyway…"

end of flashback

(Blowhole's POV)

"I think it be better if we tell the actiony part," Skipper said. "Yeah," I said, "If I tell that part it will probably be a bit…rant-y." "a bit?" "Okay it will be a rant," I said. "will someone just get back to the story!" Marlene shouted. "Okay," Skipper said, "things started to get a bit weird…"

Flashback

(Skipper's POV)

"Anyway," Blowhole said, "with out you pen-gu-wins around to foil my plans…I will unleash…" "KILLER CANDY!" "Oh really?" I said, "Private snack cakes! He's not surprising us with a laser show!" "Right now," blowhole said. "What?" "I'm releashing…" "KILLER CANDY!" "right now," Blowhole said pushing a switch. A hatch opened and a swarm of mutated candy of all stomach curling shapes and sizes rushed towards us. "Ah!" we all shouted. "Eergghhhhahhhhh!" the candy roared. "Kowalski killer candy options!" I shouted.

"Um…" "And no we're not replacing Rico's brain with a wombat's!" I said. "we need to melt some candy," Kowalski said, "rico…" Rico hacked up his flamethrower. "Try the other flamethrower," Kowalski said. Rico laughed and hacked up his lavathrower. Rico fired and we watched as the candy meet intense heat. Blowhole had a puzzling half-grin the suggested he knew something that we did not. "what's with the puzzling half-grin?" I said. "Well my candy is made with an old family recipe…an old melt proof recipe." "Oh on," Rico said.

We looked at the mutated candy to find that it wasn't melting. "oh come on!" Kowalski said. "remember my improved fish-cakes back in june?" Blowhole said. "what about them?" I said. "I used the same machine to bring these polymorphic candies to life!" "Polymorphic?" Kowalski said. Suddenly all the mutant candy in front of us mobbed together until they resembled the Chromeclaw. "What?" I said. "The candies can come together and reform into any object." The candy reformd into a tank, a anti-aircraft gun, and a T-rex before reverting to the Chromeclaw shape.

"Jiggles DNA?" Kowalski asked. "No," Blowhole said, "something much much worst…NANITES!" "What!" Kowalski said. "Programmed to obey my every order, with verbal overdrive." "you mean the one thing Kowalski forgot to program in the orginal Nanites?" I said. "Oh come on!" Kowalski said. "yes," Blowhole said, "and instead of being programmed to protect you…they are programmed to…DESTROY!" The mutant Nanite candy returned to their normal form and charged forward silently.

"Kowalski," I said, "How do we destroy candy that can't melt?" I said as we struggled to hold back the barrage of mutated candy. Private was kicking and hitting mutant Peanut butter winkies. "These used to be my favorite!" Private shouted, "why!" "what do we do?" I said. "Wah!" Rico shouted as he got overwhelmed, "Nooo!" "We blow them up," Kowalski said. "What?" We all said as everything came to a halt. "Ha in order to blow them up you would have to place explosives in the candy during the production process," blowhole said. "which is exactly what I did," Kowalski said pulling out a detonator. "what no!" Blowhole said. "Now we can get this embrassing battle over with!" Kowalski said. "Fire in the hole!" I shouted. Kowalski hit the detonator and their was massive explosion of sugar, artificially favors, chocolate, and peppermint.

Blowhole was irate, "LOBSTERS ATTAAACK!" a surge of lobsters rushed forward but we were ready for it taking all the lobsters down in a couple minutes. "CHROMECLAW!" the Chromeclaw was unleashed only to get taken out by the Dalek-slayer. "What?" Blowhole shouted. Parker attack us from behind but he was no match for our combined might. I corkscrewed the platypus and then Kowalski dropped kicked him across the lair. "You are not paying me enough for this!" Parker shouted as he flew to the other side of the base.

"who's foiled now?" Blowhole said as his lasers spun into position and cocked. "looks like we got another laser show boys," I said. The laser fired and we dodged all the blasts. "Private!" I shouted. Private threw the nilla cream in it's foil wrapper at me. I caught it and deflected a beam at right at Blowhole. Blowhole ducked and lifted up his flipper with a familiar gun strapped to it. "The flippergun?" I said. "One of the things I got off of Dr. Bottlenose after I mindjacked him!" I tossed the wrapped snack cake at rico who contiuned to deflect laser until several exploded.

"say what?" Blowhole lowering his new weapon as he saw the lasers behind him explode. "Kowalski!" Private shouted tossing the swiss delight to Kowalski. Kowalski jumped up and threw the snack cake into Blowhole's blowhole. Blowhole dropped his flipper gun and tried to get the wrapped snack cake out while he started to choke. "Aspirate swiss delight bottlenose!" Kowalski said as Blowhole lost his balance and feel into the water. "High one!" I shouted. We high-oned and rico fired off some fireworks. Suddenly blowhole rose out of the water in his pexiglass bubble. "Um…blowhole didn't run away," Kowalski said, "and those fireworks may have been a tactical mistake.

"This is the last you see of Dr. Blowhole!" "Good francis run!" I said. all the lobsters were rolling around laughing. "wait…you think…I mean…THIS IS THE LAST YOU"LL SEE OF ANYTHING!" Blowhole laughed evilly as he flew out of the lair. "Yeah!" a lobster said, "we showed you penguins!" "whoa whoa…wait a minute." Another lobster said. "SELF DESTRUCT IN…"

end of flashback

(Skipper's POV)

"Five seconds that right we only had five second but we escaped with a half second to spare," Private said. "it was not five seconds private," Kowalski said, "more like three…and we didn't escape we got blasted across the city." "yes…and we didn't have parachutes…again!" Private said. "okay penguins," Blowhole said, "I was saving this for thanksgiving but…" "but what?" we said. "behold pen-gu-wins…lemurs…Otter….and North Wind…THE…" "EVOLUTION REVERSER!" "evolution reverser?" everyone said. "It devolves things," Blowhole said. "into what?" Julian said.

"allow me to demonstrate," he said blasting Eva with the ray. "Eva?" Classified said. We watched in horror as Eva turned into a velociraptor. "Yes," Blowhole said. "what?" Julian said, "why did she turn into a dinosaur?" "Birds evolved from dinosaurs," Kowalski replied. "and your next," Blowhole said. "let me guess you plan on…" "save it for thanksgiving," Blowhole said, "Demostration over!" The Evolution Reverser fired and Eva returned to the modern day. "Eva?" Classified said. "the primal instants…so horrible," Eva said. With that Blowhole left with his evolution reverser. "We just saw blowhole's future plan," I said. "or part of it anyway," Kowalski said. "It's my turn!" Private said. "your turn for what?" we all asked. "to tell my scary story," Private said. "Oh great…that's wonderful…" I said as rico readed a Jack-o-latern of shame.

(end of chapter seven)


	8. Chapter eight: Private's nightmare

(Private's POV)

"Oh great…that's wonderful," Skipper said. Rico craved a jack-o-latern of shame not so subtly. "Okay," I said, "I'm going to tell a story...of my nightmare last night." "Oh no," Kowalski said, "what is it does your lunacorn get poccessed? You been having that dream since we defeated the Destroyer of Worlds." "I lost my favorite lunacorn on that day," I replied. "Private," I said, "rico's…gooey love mush sensitivity!" "Oh boy," rico said. "Oh right," I said, "sorry rico." "begin," I said. "Okay my nightmare started as the best dream I ever had…"

flashback

I was walking down a trail the sun shining down on me…but suddenly everything go darker and Three figures approached me… "Who's there?" I said. "You worst nightmare," a familiar voice said. "who?" I said. "Shen, Kai, and Tai lung," Lord Shen shouted. "Oh…I'm not afraid of you!" "You sure about that?" Tai Lung said. "You helped Skipper defeat the three of us…well two of the three of us anyway…but your afraid!" Kai said. "No! I'm not afraid of you!" I said unconvincely, "this is just a sick and twisted dream. "Let us show you something," Shen said. "show me what?" I said. "why you are afraid of us!" Shen said

Suddenly I found myself in gongmon city. "Your house?" Ox said. "yes didn't you see the peacock on the front door?" Shen said as he walked up to the soothsayer. "It seems your fortune telling skills are not as good as you hoped!" "we shall see," soothsayer said. "What do you want Shen," Master thundering rhino said. "I want what is rightfully mine!" Shen said, "Gongmon city!" "Gongmon City is under the stewardship of the Kung fu concil and we will protect it…even from you!" "I'm so glad you feel that way!" Shen said, "I guess I dragged that all the way here for nothing!"

A box was pushed up. "what's in the box shen?" Ox said. "Oh this?" Shen said, "this is a gift…your parting gift…being that it parts you. Part of you here part of you there. And part of you way of their staining the wall!" Shen said. "You insolate fool!" Storming Ox shouted charging at Shen. Shen took him down his a rope dart. Master Croc charged Shen but Shen had his knives and his gaundao at the ready. Their battle was brief and Shen took both master down before charging at Rhino. Rhino knocked shen back with his hammer. Rhino then deflected all of Shen's knives with the hammer before knocking shen back again. Rhino struck with enough force to knocked the gaundao and the knives out of shen's hands. "Show off," shen said. "take this as a warning," Master Thundering Rhino said, "your no match for OUR kung fu." "Your right," Shen said flying towards the box, "But this is!" Shen opened the box revealing his devasting cannon. Master Thundering Rhino had his hammer at the ready. Shen lit the fuse. Master Rhino stepped back his hammer ready to deflect. The cannon fired and with a loud bang the scene changed.

I found myself next to a pig and a duck. "What is this place?" Kai asked. "My brother's farm?" the pig asked. Kai turned to me, "If I stepped on you would you die?" Kai asked. The duck layed a bunch of eggs, "yes," I said. "ah the mortal realm…you hear that oogway…KAI HAS RETURNED!" "Who?" the pig and duck asked. And then after a revolving door of nicknames and who's Kai with a sigh said, "I used to work with oogway!" "Ah Master oogway!" "Silence!" Kai shouted. the duck layed a bunch more eggs and Kai unleashed his jombies. "Find Oogway's students and bring them to me!" Kai shouted. The Jombies ran off in several direction and so then the pig and duck. "scared yet?" Kai asked. "why are you guys doing this!" "IF we can't have victory in the real world," Shen said, "then we shall claim it in the realm of nightmares…in your head." "wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I shouted trying to wake up. "sorry private," tai lung said, "but your not waking up until we say you wake up. "Moving on!" shen said.

I found myself in a room in chains surrounded by Shen, Tai lung, and Kai. I look down and realize that it was Kai's chains wrapped around me. "what…what's happening!" "tell me how afraid you are," Tai lung said, "Tell me!" "very afraid," I said. "Now here come the fun part!" Shen said, "we hereby curse you! You will have nightmares of the three of us every night until one of us has victory in the real world!" "what!" I said. All three villains laughed evilly! "Wait!" I said, "my nightmare is over! Your has just begun!" "what?" suddenly visions of their defeats flashed before us. "The Wuxi Finger hold?" tai lung said. "Oh you know this hold?" Po said. "Wait Master shifu didn't teach you that move!" Tai lung said in fear. "Your right.." Tai lung let out a sigh of relief. "I figured it out." Tai lung's look of fear returned. "Skadoosh," Po said before using the wuxi finger hold on tai lung.

Po stood on a piece of wood. "let's finish this," Shen said as a cannon was fired at Po. Po acceived inner peace and sent the cannon ball back at shen. "Again!" Shen shouted only for that cannonball to return. A ship exploded. "What no!" Shen shouted. cannons keep firing and Po keep sending them back. "Somebody kill him!" Shen shouted angerly! Po keep sending cannonball back and Shen's fleet started to exploded. "no! no! No!" another ship exploded. "Keep firing! Keep firing!" the gorilla in Shen's ship lit the fuse and sent a cannon at Po. Po caught it and started spinning in the air forming a Yin and Yan symbol. Po stopped spinning, "Skadoosh," Po said before swinging the cannonball back to the cannon that fired it. Shen jumped out out the way as the ship exploded.

Shortly

"How did you do it?" shen asked. "It all in the shoulders." "no not that," Shen said, "how did you accieve inner peace…I took everything from you…I took your parents…I scarred you for life!" "well that's the thing shen," Po said, "Scar's heal!" "no they don't," Shen said, "wounds heal." "OH…what do scar do…do they fade?" "I don't care what scars do." "Well you should shen," Po said, "all that stuff…that in the past…all that really matters is who you chose to be!" "Yes! Yes!" shen said, "then I choose this!" Shen then viciously attacked Po with his knives and his gaundao so focused on Po that he failed to noticed all the rope's he cut. Suddenly Shen cut the rope that held up the cannon. Shen looked up and the Cannon fell on him and the ship exploded in a burst of fireworks knocking PO back into the water

Po and Kai were facing each other in the spirit realm Kai was weaponless and Po was surrounded by a chi dragon. "It took me five hundred years to take Oogways chi," Kai said, "and I will take your…even if it take me five hundred more!" "You want my chi?" Po said, "take it." Po sent his chi dragon flying at Kai. Kai absorbed it. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kai said, "all the chi is…wait…no…too much, too much, too much!" with that Kai overloaded on chi and exploded. Jade amulets were sent flying everywhere. Some returned to the mortal realm and others floated out into the spirit realm…

I found myself were the dream started Shen, Tai lung, and Kai were all gone defeated by the dream Po. Oogway stood before me. "Oh…hi?" I said. "Private it time to wake up," oogway said, "wake up! Wake up! Private!" Suddenly Oogway sounded more like skipper. "Rise and shine soldier! Private! Wake Up! That's an order soldier! WAKE UP!" My eyes shot open and I found Skipper standing over me. "what?" I said realizing it was the middle of the night. "sorry," Kowalski said, "you looked like you were having a panic attack in your sleep. "Private," Skipper with a concerned look on his face, "You can have the day off tomorrow, and try to go back to sleep." I went back to sleep. Before I drifted off to a pleasant dream I heard Shen said, "See you tomorrow night peasent…" "we will be waiting," Kai said. "and our nightmare will be legendary!" Tai lung said.

End of flashback

"Wow," Marlene said, "that's a pretty involved nightmare." "I didn't know pitch black returned to the Land of Nightmares," Kowalski said. "Private," Skipper said, "it was a nightmare nothing to be worried about." Kowalski hooked up the dream-o-vision to me. "Your sure about that?" the voice of dream Shen said. "until you let us have victory then Private will contiune to have this nightmare…every night!" Kai said. "Let's see…" Skipper said, "Kai you're a prisoner of Pitch black's nightmares, Tai lung we did nothing to you, and Shen you already had victory over Dr. Bottlenose." "We need victory over you Skipper," Shen said. "well good luck with that!" Skipper said.

"Private you just need to have dream Po defeat them each time you have that dream," Skipper said as he ripped the dream-o-vision helmet off me. "Oh would you look at the time," I said much to my horror, "Lights out." "yes it is getting late," Classified said, "we should be heading back to North Wind Island. "North Wind Island?" I said. "We built our new Headquarters on Dave's old island." "I need to see the team psychotist when we get back," Eva said.

"farewell penguins," Julian said, "I have a solution to private's nightmare problem…" "oh no," I said. "All night dance party!" Julian shouted. "good thing we don't live here," classified said as the North Wind left. "Julian if you start you all night party," marlene said as she left, "I'm going to start an angry mob!" "good luck with That!" Julian said as the lemurs left. "good think I took all their batteries," Kowalski said. Their was a loud explosion. "And destroyed them," Kowalski said. "everyone try to get some sleep," Skipper said. "but…" "it just a nightmare," Skipper said as we hopped in our bunks. But one thought nagged at all of us, "What is blowhole planning for thanksgiving?" "what ever it is we will stop it!" skipper said.

Happy Halloween

The Penguins Will Return In…

Thanksgiving of Doom!


	9. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
